Waiting For The End
by missybw
Summary: Edward Cullen foi contratado para sequestrar Samantha Drew. Mas ninguém esperava que ele e seu companheiro Josh fossem sequestrar outra pessoa. E essa pessoa era Isabella Swan.
1. Prólogo

**WAITING FOR THE END **

**Nome**: Waiting For the End (Esperando Pelo Fim).

**Autora**: Missy/Bibiana.

**Personagens**: Edward Cullen. Isabella Swan. E alguns da minha autoria.

**Gênero**: Universo Alternativo.

**Censura**: +17/18.

**Sinopse: **Já imaginou ser seqüestrada por engano? É isso que acontece com Isabella Swan, após sair de uma boate. Tudo acontece muito rápido. Mas o que não estava nos planos daquele criminoso era seqüestrar a mulher errada, e acabar se apaixonando por ela. Edward Cullen pode sim, ser considerado um seqüestrador muito _burro_.

**OBS: **

x Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan não me pertencem.

x Fanfic inspirada na musica Waiting For The End – Linkin Park.

x Adoro comentários.

x Não sei se haverá lemons, mas caso tenha, irei avisar antes para as leitoras que não gostam.

x Haverá cenas de violência.

**Boa leitura! **

* * *

><p><strong>Pró<strong>**logo**

Dirty Picture tocava no volume máximo na boate movimentada. O DJ era um dos melhores da cidade, e levantava rapidamente todo o publico da boate. No canto da pista, estava Isabella Swan, rebolando ao som da musica ao lado de seus amigos. No outro lado da pista, estava Edward Cullen com os olhos fixados na morena que estava dançando sensualmente, e que logo sofreria um grande..._ impacto_.

Já fazia algumas horas que Isabella sentia olhares nas suas costas, e procurava por todo o salão quem estava olhando para ela, mas não achava. A luz escura prejudicava sua visão, fazendo com que tudo apenas ficasse iluminado pelas luzes coloridas que se mexiam toda hora.

Depois de algumas gargalhadas, e mais conversas com seus amigos, Isabella decidiu ir embora da boate. Já estava ficando tarde, e ela já tinha curtido bastante. Edward prestou atenção nos movimentos da morena, e logo saiu da boate, vendo que sua _vitima_ estaria saindo em breve.

Isabella recusou os convites de carona. Seus pais sempre lhe ensinaram o que ela nunca deveria aceitar carona de alguém que estava numa boate. Sendo a pessoa bêbada, ou não. Por isso, logo foi tirando seu celular de dentro da bolsa, e ligando para o taxi no lado de fora da boate.

O vento frio soprou fazendo com que Swan se abraçasse. Caminhou até a parede, e se escorou nela. Não havia seguranças. Ficou ali, esperando o taxi chegar até que sentiu duas mãos fortes em sua cintura, e logo, seu rosto foi coberto por um saco preto, impedindo sua visão. Depois, sentiu algo dura encostando em suas costas. _Um revolver. _

Ela começou a se movimentar, mas alguém já havia prendido suas mãos. Eram dois. Ela podia ouvir o som da respiração deles, e começou a se debater tentando se soltas. Sentiu que pegavam firme em seus ombros, fazendo-a parar de se debater.

— Quieta! — um dos homens esbravejou.

Ela mordeu os lábios nervosa. Não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se estava sendo seqüestrada, ou se estavam assaltando-a. Seu coração batia de forma descompassada pelo nervosismo, e suas mãos suavam ao mesmo tempo que tentavam se soltar.

Logo começaram a andar. Ela andava as cegas. Os homens iam guiando ela, apesar dos passos quererem voltar. Mas ela nunca se deu muito bem para correr com saltos alto. Ouviu o barulho de uma porta sendo aberta, e depois, sentiu sendo jogava no banco e alguém sentando ao seu lado. Era um dos homens. Ela começou a se debater novamente.

— Pode tentar se soltar a vontade, garotinha. Não vai conseguir isso tão cedo. — o homem que provavelmente estava no volante por causa da distancia da voz, falou.

O som foi ligado no volume máximo fazendo com que Isabella levasse um susto. Não era uma musica eletrônica, nem uma musica que ela não conhecia. Era rock. Seu estilo de musica preferido.

E o de Edward também. Agradeceria depois a Josh por ter um cd de rock em seu carro. Nada como um bom rock n' roll para relaxar Edward.

Mas Isabella estava estática. Sem saber o que fazer, sem saber o que seria daqui pra frente. Se iria morrer. Se seria estuprada, ou espancada. Sem saber se iriam fazer alguma coisa para seus parentes ou para ela própria. Com medo. E o medo apagava todos os pensamentos de sua mente, fazendo com que tudo o que pensasse fosse coisas ruins. Cortes. Machucados. Sangue. _Morte_.

Mas não era estava nos planos de Edward matar a morena. Ele está apenas obedecendo ordens que seu chefe estipulou. E essa ordem, era seqüestrar Samantha Drew e levá-la até o cativeiro. O chefe estaria viajando, mas dentro de algumas semanas, estaria de volta para a cidade, e queria que Samantha estivesse no cativeiro _viva_. Não necessariamente _inteira_. Essa idéia agradou Josh... e Edward.

Só que para eles, _Samantha_ _Drew_ estava no carro e não _Isabella Swan_.

— Me soltem! — ela gritou e o homem que estava ao seu lado, lhe deu um empurrão.

— Calada! — ele murmurou perto dela.

— O que querem comigo? — ela perguntou novamente mais alto. Josh abaixou o volume do som.

— Eu? Nada. — o homem que estava ao seu lado respondeu. No caso, Edward. — Mas James... hm... James quer. — ele terminou e Josh gargalhou acompanhando Edward.

— Querida, relaxe. — Josh disse. — Não vamos fazer nada com você. Eu acho.

— Eu também _acho._ — disse Edward e os dois riram novamente.

O medo estava tomando o corpo de Isabella aos poucos, e logo, a escuridão tomou-lhe. Ela desmaiara. Edward a encostou no banco, e tirou o saco do rosto dela. Ele havia feito faculdade de medicina, e sabia que era um desmaio por conta do nervosismo e estresse, ela logo acordaria. Dirigiram até o local onde James havia mandado. Edward carregou Isabella no colo levando até o lugar onde ela ficaria nas próximas semanas.

Edward deitou Isabella na cama imensa que tinha naquele quarto. Não era um cativeiro _ruim_. Parecia um quarto de hotel. Uma cama grande e espaçosa. As paredes de uma cor bege. O quarto com apenas uma janela no lado direito. Uma mesa com algumas revistas, e uns papeis em branco. No lado da mesa havia um armário pequeno. Também tinha uma poltrona bege.

Edward saiu do quarto fechando a porta logo em seguida. De primeira, ficou impressionado com tamanha beleza daquela morena. Olhos cor de chocolate, lábios róseos e carnudos chamando por seus lábios. Nariz empinado, pele branca como a dele. Cabelo castanho caindo em cascatas por suas costas e ombros. Era uma boneca. Uma boneca de porcelana.

A boneca que iria transformar totalmente sua vida. E ele mal desconfiava disso.

No quarto, Isabella estava prestes a acordar. Depois de alguns minutos, abriu os olhos ficando confusa, e se lembrou de tudo que havia acontecido a algumas horas atrás. Ela estava apenas **esperando pelo fim.** Ou de sua vida, ou desse seqüestro.

**Fim do Prólogo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Fanfic nova no pedaço. Como estão?<strong>

** Gostaram? O que acharam do Edward? O que acham que vai acontecer? Hm... quero comentários. E vamos lembrar que cada comentário leva um spoiler do próximo capítulo! **

**Beijos e até o próximo.**


	2. Capítulo Um Enfrentando

**Capítulo Um. – Enfrentando.**

"Digam-me que isso é apenas um pesadelo." Isabella pensou.

Mas não era um pesadelo. Aquilo era real. Aquele quarto era real. Ela estava seqüestrada por homens que ela não fazia a idéia de quem era. Assim como o real motivo dela estar sendo seqüestrada. Não havia nada em sua mente, para tal coisa. Ela nunca havia feito mal a ninguém! Ela era doce com todos. Simpática. Meiga. Tinha vários amigos, alguns falsos, mas não via motivos para tamanha crueldade de mandarem seqüestrá-la. Eles apenas queriam ter o que ela queriam.

Ela ouviu um barulho na maçaneta da porta, e logo se deitou fingindo estar dormindo. Sentiu alguém entrando no quarto, mas não abriu os olhos. Seu coração começou a bater rapidamente devido ao medo, devido ao nervosismo. Tentava controlar sua respiração, tentando deixá-la lenta. Mas não sabia se estava fazendo isso com sucesso.

— Eu sei que não está dormindo, _Morena_. — uma voz rouca e aveluda falou fazendo com que Isabella abrisse seus olhos e se virasse.

Ela paralisou. O homem era lindo. Estava com uma calça jeans preta, coturnos pretos, e uma camiseta de manga curta também preta que ressaltava seus olhos verdes. Seus cabelos cor de bronze totalmente desalinhados, davam coceira nos dedos de Isabella com vontade de pegar aqueles fios. Seus lábios eram convidativos, e a barba por fazer deixava com um ar de homem e não de um jovem, como ele aparentava ser.

— O que querem comigo? — Isabella perguntou com a voz um pouco alta.

— Não precise elevar sua voz. — ele murmurou tranqüilo. — Não sei o que faremos com você até nosso chefe chegar. Podemos fazer o que quisermos, mas Josh e eu ainda não decidimos. — sorriu irônico. — E não me pergunte o que meu chefe quer com você. Nem eu, nem Josh sabemos isso.

Ela olhou para a mesa, e viu que ali tinha uma bandeja de comida, e um suco de laranja. Notou que já havia amanhecido, pois os raios de sol já infiltravam o vidro da pequena janela que ali havia. Por quanto tempo havia ficado desmaiada? Ela não fazia idéia.

— O banheiro é ali naquela porta. — ele indicou para a porta que havia no lado esquerdo. — Tem algumas roupas suas dentro daquele armário. — ele apontou para o armário pequeno que havia do lado da mesa. — Coma e depois faça o que quiser. — disse e saiu.

Será que ela comeria? E se tivesse veneno? E se fosse veneno mortal? Mas se ela não comesse, iria acabar ficando pior ainda. Se eles quisessem matá-la, já teriam feito isso antes, não é mesmo? Então, havia algum motivo para se preocupar? _Sim, havia_. Uma voz dentro dela, alertava que havia alguma coisa de ruim naquela comida. Naquele suco. Seu estomago roncou, e ela não resistiu e sentou na cadeira para comer.

Havia duas torradas, e uma maçã. Ela decidiu comer primeiro a maçã, pois sabia que não haveria como botar veneno nela. Mas aquilo não foi o suficiente para satisfazer sua fome. Então, ela partiu para a torrada. Mordeu meio hesitante. Não havia nada. Comeu tranquilamente as duas. A sede lhe abateu, por isso, não se importou em pensar se havia alguma coisa dentro daquele suco. Mas ele estava amargo. "_Deve ser por causa da laranja." _Isabella pensou.

Mas não era.

Depois de comer, ela olhou em volta dos papeis que havia no lado da mesa. Havia varias revistas sobre carros, beleza, dicas para emagrecer, mas nada que lhe interessasse. Até que seu estomago se revirou, e ela teve que ir imediatamente para o banheiro sabendo que tudo aquilo que ela havia comido, iria para fora.

Havia laxante no suco.

"Por que diabos um seqüestrador iria colocar _laxante_ na comida da vitima?" Bella se perguntava depois de ter ficado alguns minutos no banheiro, e depois de ter tomado banho. Escovou os dentes, se secou e colocou uma roupa simples. Seu estomago ainda dava voltas, mas nada preocupante para ficar no banheiro por mais alguns minutos.

Tateou a maçaneta da porta, e tentou abri-la. Com sucesso. A porta estava aberta. Ela podia sair livremente pela casa. Andou alguns passos meio hesitantes. Até que ouviu vozes. Uma era feminina, e as outras duas eram masculinas. As duas vozes eram dos homens que haviam seqüestrado ela. Isabella logo reconheceu a voz dos dois. Mas a feminina, ela não fazia a idéia de quem era.

Caminhou lentamente até onde eles estavam. Passou pela cozinha, que era simples, mas tinha tudo o que necessitava, e foi até a sala. De onde as vozes vinham. Adentrando a sala silenciosamente, ela viu uma mulher alta, de short totalmente colado, sentada entre os dois que a seqüestraram. O homem que ela ainda não havia visto, era alto e estava com a roupa parecida com a do outro que havia levado a comida para ela. A não ser pela calça jeans mais clara.

— Ora, Ora... quem está por aqui. — Josh passando seu braço ao redor do ombro da loira.

— Por que fizeram isso comigo? — Isabella perguntou evitando olhar para a perna da loira que estava encima da perna de Edward.

— Estamos obedecendo ordens, queridinha. — Josh respondeu. — James nos paga, para fazermos o que ele pede.

— Pensei que vocês eram mais inteligentes ao invés de por laxante na comida da vitima de vocês. — ironizou Bella, como gostava de ser chamada pelos seus amigos.

— Laxante? — Edward perguntou. — Morena, eu nem toquei naquela comida.

Ela ignorou o apelido que ele havia dado a ela.

— Oh! Então por que eu tive que ir ao banheiro tão rapidamente e ficar vários minutos sentada no vaso? — perguntou mexendo as mãos.

— Talvez os _moreninhos_ queriam fazer a festa. — Josh falou e todos gargalharam. Menos Bella.

— Certo. Se não foi você. — ela apontou para Edward. — Só pode ter sido você. — ela apontou para Josh, ignorando a loira.

— Ou Mica. — Josh disse.

— Mica, foi você? — Edward perguntou olhando para a loira que deu um sorriso de criança. Josh gargalhou.

— Essa é minha garota! — Josh levantou uma das mãos, e Mica bateu nela.

— Sabe, apesar dos minutos lá no banheiro, você deve ter ficado bem por dentro. — Mica disse rindo.

— Oh, sim. Claro. — Isabella falou mais uma vez sarcástica. — Obrigada pela sua _imensa_ ajuda, mas quando eu quiser, eu peço.

— Olhe, não tente achar que esta por cima aqui. — Mica falou se levantando. — Eu posso simplesmente pegar a arma e lhe dar um tiro no meio de sua testa, e quem sai ganhando ainda é eu. Por isso, controle-se aí patricinha! Quem controla aqui é eu, Josh, e Edward.

— Mica, não há motivos para isso. — Edward murmurou calmo.

— Edward, ela acha que está por cima de nós. — Mica justificou. — Mas a única que manda aqui é eu. Vocês sabem muito bem disso. — Mica apontou para Josh e Edward. — Eu sou a única mulher que comanda isso aqui.

— Nós sabemos Mica, acho que a queridinha aí já sabe também. — Josh disse.

— Acho bom! — Mica disse e se virou sentando novamente no sofá dando um selinho demorado em Josh.

Isabella não disse mais nada. Apenas rodou seus calcanhares e foi novamente para o quarto. Que diabos ela iria fazer agora? Eles não haviam feito nada com Isabella, mas Mica havia feito. Mica tinha um olhar de desprezo em relação a Bella. Mas não havia motivos! Do mesmo jeito que não havia motivos para ela ser seqüestrada.

"Isso vai ser um inferno." Isabella pensou e bufou.

Depois de um tempo deitada e olhando para o nada. A porta foi aberta. Quem ela menos gostaria de entrar, entrou. Mica estava com um sorriso debochado no rosto, e com uma corda em suas mãos. Bella se encolheu automaticamente com medo. Ela sabia que Mica iria fazer alguma coisa de mal com ela, mas tinha medo. Muito medo. Apesar de prever que iria apanhar, ou algo pior.

— Fique quietinha! — Mica disse colocando um lenço que tirou do bolso na boca de Isabella, e logo em seguida amarrou as cordas nas mãos e nos pés de Bella. — Sabe, é a primeira vez que a vejo. Já não gosto nem um pouco de você. — Mica falou sentando encima do abdômen liso de Isabella. — Você se acha. — Mica falou passando suas longas unhas no pescoço de Bella. — Acha que tem tudo. Que controla todos. — Mica apertou sua unha na bochecha dela. — Mas você não tem. — Dessa vez, um forte tapa atingiu o rosto de Isabella. — Aqui, quem controla você sou eu. — Mais um tapa. — Sou eu, que recebo as ordens de James e repasso para Edward. — um apertão na bochecha e mais um tapa. — Você está sem telefone, sem internet e nenhum dos merdas da sua família vão lhe achar tão cedo aqui. — Mica cuspiu. — James é inteligente, não está aqui mas controla tudo. E eu _sou_ competente. — mais um arranhão no pescoço. Mica foi saindo lentamente de cima de Isabella. — Você ainda vai sofrer muitas coisas, queridinha. Você mal perde por esperar. — Antes de sair, Mica deu um soco no abdômen e no rosto de Isabella. — Só pra lembrar novamente, de quem está por cima aqui sou eu.

Depois disso, Mica saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Deixou Isabella amarrada, deitada na cama, com o lenço na boca. Na cabeça de Mica, não estava nos planos dela, liberar Isabella tão cedo. Alias, para ela, a menina que estava lá em cima, era _Samantha. _

— O que você fez com a garota? — Josh perguntou apertando sensualmente sua coxa desnuda.

— Apenas deixei alguns recados com ela.

— Onde está as cordas?

— Com Samantha. — Mica respondeu.

Edward voltou para sala, e se sentou na poltrona que era de lado para a TV, e de frente para o sofá, onde estava Josh e Mica. Eles eram amantes, digamos assim. Mica ficava tanto com Edward, como Josh, e nenhum dos três se incomodava com isso. As coxas de Mica, atraíram Josh. O tórax de Josh atraía Mica. A barba por fazer de Edward atraía Mica. O abdômen malhado de Mica atraía Edward. Eram um triangulo amoroso.

Ligaram a TV e ficaram assistindo por um tempo, até que ouviram gemidos altos e agoniados de dor vindo do quarto. Edward lançou um olhar para Josh subir, e Mica bufou. Josh tirou a perna de Mica de cima da sua, e subiu em direção ao quarto onde _Samantha_ estava. Abriu a porta e rapidamente deu um sorriso presunçoso.

_Samantha_ estava em frente ao espelho que havia no banheiro, tocando levemente seu nariz, onde estava escorrendo sangue. Josh logo raciocinou que quem fez aquilo foi Mica. Era claro que ela tinha batido em Samantha, antes de descer. Ele que não havia raciocinado isso antes. Mas em nenhum momento foi até o banheiro para ajudar Samantha.

— Mica fez um bom trabalho! — Josh falou caminhando em direção ao banheiro.

A morena tremeu um pouco com o nervosismo, mas continuou tocando seu nariz lentamente vendo qual o ponto que mais doía. Queria pedir para Josh que a ajudasse, mas sabia que ele não faria isso. A idéia dela era tosca, mas não sabia o que fazer. Não havia nada de curativos naquele quarto. Ela já tinha revido tudo e não achado nem se quer um _band-aid._

Josh viu que não teria nenhum motivo ficar ali, por isso, foi em direção a porta. Mas antes de se retirar do banheiro, Josh apertou fortemente o pulso de Samantha. Aquele que estava apoiado na pia do banheiro. Na sua pele branca, provavelmente iria ficar uma marca roxa.

— Não ouse tentar alguma gracinha, ou nos desobedecer. — rosnou e fechou a porta em seguida.

Isabella não falou nada. Apenas esperou uns minutos até que os paços se tornassem cada vez mais baixos, e deixou algumas lágrimas deslizarem por seu rosto. De dor, de desespero, de medo. De dor no seu nariz. De desespero sem saber o que acontecer. De medo por causa que eles poderiam matá-la a qualquer momento, sem aviso prévio.

Continuou tocando seu nariz totalmente dolorido. O soco havia atingido completamente seu nariz e, Isabella tinha duvidas se ele estava ou não quebrado. Respirava com alguma dificuldade, pois cada vez que inspirava ar, seu nariz doía. Pegou um papel higiênico e limpou seu nariz. Passou água, sabão, e terminou secando cuidadosamente o rosto com a toalha de rosto que havia ali.

Fechou a porta do banheiro e caminhou em direção a cama. Se deitou de barriga para cima, e colocou as duas mãos em sua testa e fechou os olhos pensando em tudo que vinha em sua mente. Como estaria Charlie naquele momento? Desesperado, atrás dela, provavelmente. Ela não era rica, e provavelmente Charlie não iria conseguir dinheiro que eles pediriam. Seu pai e ela eram humildes. Bella trabalhava em uma lanchonete, e Charlie trabalhava em uma loja de automóveis. A mãe de Bella largou-os quando Bella ainda era pequena. Charlie cuidou dela sozinho, e fez um ótimo papel como pai. Nunca deixava faltar comida, ou carinha para Isabella. Uma lágrima caiu novamente dos olhos dela, mas ela não se preocupou em limpa-la.

— Pra que? — Isabella se perguntou.

Pra que a seqüestraram? Qual era o motivo? Por que queriam mantê-la viva por algumas semanas? Por que não a matavam logo? Quem era o _chefe_ que aqueles bandidos falavam? Por que estavam fazendo isso com ela? E o pior, é que Isabella sabia que haveria coisas muito piores que iriam acontecer depois do que Mica fez com ela. Como a própria Mica havia falado, aquilo foi apenas o começo do que seria daqui para frente.

Mas Bella só queria saber o motivo daquilo.

Só isso.

Mais nada.

Sabendo que não teria essa resposta tão cedo, Isabella fechou os olhos e permitiu que o sono lhe levasse, e que pelo menos nos sonhos, ela estava livre daquele inferno que começou à quase vinte e quatro horas.

**Fim do Primeiro capítulo. **


	3. Capítulo Dois  Sofrendo

**Capitulo Dois – Sofrendo.**

Edward era o mais quieto dentre Mica e Josh. Ele não gostava de seu trabalho. Sim, seu trabalho era esse. Obedecer as ordens de James seja lá qual for elas. Seja simples, ou louca como essa. Samantha não é a primeira pessoa que Edward e Josh seqüestram para James. Poderia ser a quinta, ou sexta, Edward não lembrava. Mas era forçado a fazer aquilo, por que ele também era ameaçado por James, e sabia o quão perigoso ele era.

James é um grande empresário da cidade e traficante de drogas. Mas o motivo de Samantha estar seqüestrada não era esse. Alias, havia vários motivos para Samantha ter sido seqüestrada, mas havia apenas um para Mica estar ali. O pai de Samantha havia matado o pai de Mica. E ela queria vingança!

Mica era uma pessoa normal, doce e meiga até a morte de Bill, seu pai. Depois que ele foi assassinada após sair bêbado de um bar, há dois anos atrás, Mica se transformou totalmente. Virou um monstro. Ou quase isso. Começou a ficar com todos que via na frente, ou que achava bonito. Ia para a cama com qualquer um. Ficava bêbada, se drogava. Roubava para comprar drogas, ou James lhe dava algumas de presente, mas nunca ficava satisfeita com a sua vida. Era uma menina triste. Um zumbi que queria vingança.

Já fazia uma semana desde que Samantha fora seqüestrada. Todos os dias, Mica subia no quarto e dava uma _lição _nela. Como se fosse a lição de casa, e cada dia tinha um exercício novo. Só que nesse exercício, Samantha apanhava, sofria. Josh, inclusive, chagava a bater nela apenas por diversão. Mas Mica batia em alguma forma de mandar sua tristeza pela morte de seu pai embora.

Edward as vezes subia ao quarto de Samantha, e encontrava no banheiro vários papeis higiênicos com sangue. Ele não chegara a tocar um dedo em Samantha. Para falar a verdade, Edward gostaria de ajudá-la, mas sabia que se a ajudasse iria sofrer as conseqüências mais tarde com James. Tinha receio de que Mica e Josh contasse para James e ele sofresse, ou algum parente seu sofresse por causa de seus atos.

— Leve a janta para ela, Edward. — Josh murmurou e Edward assentiu pegando a bandeja e indo em direção ao quarto onde Samantha estava.

Caminhou até o quarto e abriu a porta silenciosamente encontrando Samantha olhando para a parede. Seu olhar era vazio. Nas suas mãos, havia marcas roxas, e seu rosto estava inchado. No seu lábio, havia um pouco de sangue. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque totalmente bagunçados e seus braços estavam no seu colo. Ela não se virou para Edward no momento que ele entrou, mas logo ficou rígida. Ela estava com medo.

— Seu jantar está aqui. — Edward disse.

— Por que vocês ainda não me mataram? — Ela perguntou sem olhar para Edward, o pegando de surpresa.

— Nosso chefe quer você viva até ele chegar. — ele respondeu.

— Por que? — perguntou ainda sem olhá-lo.

— Não sei. — respondeu com sinceridade.

Ela levantou da cadeira, mas não olhou para ele. Edward viu que ela apertava fortemente suas mãos. "Ela está com medo de mim." ele concluiu. Mas aquele pensamento fez com que ele ficasse com um aperto inesperado em seu peito. Ele não iria machucá-la. Ele não queria machucá-la nem causar nada de mal para ela.

Irônico.

O próprio homem que a seqüestrou não quer causar nenhum dano a ela. Como ele foi tão idiota de pensar nisso? Ele já está machucando ela, deixando ela presa aqui. Ele já está machucando ela, por deixar ela perto de Mica e Josh. Ele está machucando ela, por não ajudá-la_. _Como ele ainda podia pensar que _não _queria causar mal nenhum?

Chutou-se e xingou-se mentalmente.

Samantha sentou na cadeira, e pegou o garfo apenas brincando com a comida. Edward estava quase saindo quando ela pediu para ele esperar. Ela levou o garfo até a boca e engoliu lentamente com uma careta de dor, mas botou novamente o garfo no prato.

— Por que você foi o único que não me bateu ainda? — ela perguntou, dessa vez, olhando nos olhos de Edward.

Ele não sabia o que responder. Muito menos com aqueles olhos tão intensos lhe encarando profundamente. Nos olhos dela, ele podia ver dor, podia ver tristeza, podia ver sofrimento. Aquilo causou uma agonia nele, mas não sabia o que fazer. Ajudá-la? Como? Não havia opções. Se ele respondesse que não queria causar mal algum a ela — o que era verdade — ele iria ser considerado louco, pois ele _já_ estava machucando-a.

— Não sei. — confessou. — Não enxergo você com o mesmo olhar de Josh e Mica.

— Como você me enxerga?

— Indefesa. Meiga. Triste. — ele disse.

— E é por isso que você não me bate? Por eu já estar triste? Por eu ser indefesa? Por eu ser meiga? — perguntou incrédula.

— Você nunca me olhou com desprezo. — ele falou. — Eu não tenho motivos para lhe bater.

— Mas tem motivos para me seqüestrar. — ela falou mais para ela, do que para ele.

— Sim.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, e voltou a comer sua comida sem falar mais nada. Ele decidiu então, deixá-la sozinha. Saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Isabella continuou comendo lentamente, se sentindo totalmente dolorida. Josh havia lhe dado dois chutes. Um no seu abdômen e outro em suas costas. Mica havia dado incontáveis tapas e socos por todo seu corpo. Seu braços e seu pescoço estavam todos arranhados, e o pior, é que ela não poderia fazer nada para impedir isso. Ela apenas estava sendo controlada pelo medo. Pela insegurança. Por Mica. Por Josh. Por Edward.

Ela era uma pessoa morta, psicologicamente. Só estava _esperando pelo fim_ de sua vida fisicamente._ Esperando pelo fim_ desse tormento, que ela sabia que não iria acontecer tão cedo. Ela sabia que iria sofrer mais, e não estava preparada para isso. Ela queria que a matassem logo, ao invés de fazê-la sofrer tanto, sem ela saber o motivo.

Isabella não estava agüentando mais.

Nem fisicamente. Nem emocionalmente. Seu corpo já estava dolorido demais. Ela andava mancando. Seu braços estavam totalmente roxos, e ela não conseguia levantá-los direito. Ela estava toda dolorida, e não havia ninguém para ajudá-la. Ninguém para ela conversar, ou pedir ajuda para acalmá-la. Ninguém para lhe dar um remédio para dormir, ou para passar a dor. Ela não tinha _ninguém_.

Deixou metade da comida no prato, e foi ao banheiro novamente. Lavou seu rosto, e secou ele demoradamente para não pressionar nenhum ponto dolorido. Levantou sua blusa e viu que em seu abdômen havia vários hematomas, assim como nas suas pernas.

_Tudo_ doía.

Passou sua mão levemente por cima de seu abdômen numa tentativa de massagear e amenizar a dor. Prendeu seus cabelos, e fui caminhando em direção a cama. Se sentou com dificuldade, mas agradeceu aos Céus assim que conseguiu fechar os olhos, e botar a cabeça para trás. Colocou o outro cobertor que estava dobrado encima da cama abaixo de seus pés, e levantou suas pernas apoiando-as ali. Se tapou com o outro cobertor, e logo fechou os olhos.

No andar debaixo, Edward estava sentando relaxadamente no sofá vendo um seriado qualquer. Ele ouvia os gemidos vindo do outro quarto, onde estava Mica e Josh e bufou. Passou os braços atrás da cabeça. Ficou olhando o seriado por alguns minutos até que acabou fechando os olhos e dormindo.

Um gemido de dor no meio da noite, fez com que Edward se acordasse do sofá. Passou no quarto onde Josh e Mica estavam, e viu eles dormindo tranquilamente embaixo dos lençóis, por isso, o gemido de dor só poderia ser _dela_. Não agüentando mais aquela agonia dentro de si, fui para o quarto onde ela estava e a encontrou sentada na ponta da cama, enrolada no cobertor.

— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou sussurrando e fechando a porta.

— Vai querer me ajudar agora? — ela perguntou com a voz falhada e sussurrando.

Ele não falou nada, apenas caminhou em direção a ela parando na sua frente. Ela se mexeu e gemeu novamente de dor, e deitou no travesseiro lentamente. Edward viu que ela estava tremendo, por isso, passou a mão em sua testa e um choque percorreu tanto ela, quando Edward.

Ele ficou surpreso com aquilo. Como uma pessoa podia dar... choque em seu corpo? Ignorando aquela sensação, ele viu que Samantha suava, e batia os dentes. Ela estava queimando de febre, e não havia nada para ajudá-la. Nada que ele poderia fazer para aquela dor passar. Ele se sentia inútil. Impotente.

— Você está queimando de febre, Morena. — ele falou assustado.

— Eu sei. — ela sussurrou fechando os olhos.

Ele foi saindo lentamente do quarto, tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível para não acordá-la. Fechou a porta silenciosamente, e desceu para a sala. Colocou um casaco vendo que havia esfriado. Pegou seu cobertor e seu travesseiro e colocou no sofá, deitando logo em seguida e tentando dormir novamente. Apenas tentando.

**Fim do Segundo capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Coitadinha da Bella :( Mas no próximo capítulo algumas coisas já vão mudar. <strong>

**Não se esqueçam: review = preview. **

**Ah, eu tenho outra fanfic, que se chama Need You Now. Pra quem quiser ler: htt*p:/w*ww*fanfiction*net/s*/*78065*68/1*/Ne*ed_Yo*u_Now*. Apenas tirem os *.**

**Beijos e até o próximo.**


	4. Capítulo Três Ajudando

**Capitulo Três – Ajudando.**

Fazia cinco dias desde que Edward havia encontrado Samantha no quarto. Depois daquela noite, todas as noites ele iria lá no quarto dela, depois que Josh e Mica haviam dormido. Encontrava ela as vezes dormindo e gemendo de dor, com febre, batendo o queixo de frio, suada. Ele não agüentava vê-la daquela forma, e não poder ajudá-la em nada. E ainda mais, era culpa _dele_ por ela estar ali. Mas não havia outra saída, a não ser seqüestrá-la. James mandava nele. Ele era obrigado a obedecer James.

Mas hoje seria diferente. Antes de vir para o cativeiro, Edward passou em sua casa e pegou algumas roupas de Alice, sua irmã que também era pequena, e as roupas iriam servir normalmente em Samantha. Pegou algumas pomadas e remédios para dor. Pegou algumas roupas para ele, e colocou tudo em uma mochila, logo em seguida, voltando para o cativeiro.

Hoje a noite, ele iria ajudá-la.

Estava tudo planejado em sua mente.

Logo depois de Mica e Josh dormirem, Edward iria fingir estar dormindo também. Iria esperar um tempo, e iria para o quarto de Samantha, e iria encontrá-la provavelmente dormindo. Isso seria mais fácil. Ele iria cuidar dela, e ela não iria gritar ou fazer nada que acordasse Josh e Mica. Seria melhor para ele _e_ para ela.

Estava quase na hora da janta, quando Mica e Josh foram para o quarto onde Samantha estava. Edward começou a andar de um lado para o outro, tentando de alguma forma se acalmar. Ele sabia que agora, estava na hora da lição do dia. Só que hoje seria pior. Seria pior, porque Josh havia ido junto com Mica. E como ele esperava, logo começou a ouvir gritos e gemidos vindo do quarto. Foram vários minutos gritando e gemendo de dor, até que Mica e Josh adentraram a sala sorrindo abertamente.

— E aí, o que fizeram hoje? — Edward perguntou a eles, tentando se mostrar interessado.

— Chutes... pontapés.. socos... aranhões... o mesmo de sempre. — Mica respondeu.

— Só que a parte de pontapés e socos foram mais fortes. — Josh falou sorrindo abertamente.

Edward teve vontade de socá-lo, mas se segurou sorrindo falsamente. Como um homem podia ser tão covarde a ponto de bater em uma mulher? Ainda mais que ela não havia feito absolutamente _nada _para Josh. Ficaram conversando outras coisas, até que Josh e Mica foram para o quarto, e Edward ficou na sala.

Logo, os gemidos dessa vez de prazer, começaram vindos do outro quarto onde estavam o _casal_. Edward esperou pacientemente algumas horas, até que o silencio dominou a casa. Pegou sua mochila e se dirigiu até o quarto onde Samantha estava.

Abriu a porta e se deparou com uma imagem que ele não gostaria de jeito nenhum de ver. Ela estava no chão, com o braço por cima de sua barriga, olhando para o nada. Suas pernas estavam moles, e seus olhos piscavam eliminando algumas lágrimas no seu rosto sujo de sangue. Edward fechou a porta e trancou-a logo em seguida. Ela não olhou para ele, mas seu queixo começou a tremer de medo.

_ Broken – Lifehouse._

— Não precise ter medo de mim. — ele murmurou se abaixando perto dela. — Não quero lhe machucar.

Como ele esperava, não teve resposta. Tirou a mochila de seus ombros, e colocou encima da cama. Pegou a morena no colo, e a levou para o banheiro. Um sentimento estranho tomou conta de Isabella. Atrás da tristeza, da dor, da agonia, cresceu um sentimento de _confiança _por aquele homem de cabelos cor de bronze. Ela sorriu muito fracamente com esse pensamento. A dor ainda dominava seu corpo.

— Fique calma. — ele murmurou baixo novamente. — Não vou lhe espancar, nem lhe estuprar. Vou apenas lhe dar uma banho para limpar seus machucados.

Ela assentiu suavemente, de novo, sem falar nada. Edward tirou seu casaco, depois tirou seu jeans e engoliu o seco. Mas não havia malicia no que Edward estava fazendo. Ele estava cuidando dela, e não, a preparando para uma noite de sexo. Nas suas pernas, também havia vários hematomas arroxeados. Nas suas panturrilhas, havia um pouco de sangue. Então, ele tirou lentamente a blusa que a morena estava. Ele engoliu em seco, novamente. Seu abdômen estava totalmente roxo. Seus seios na medida certa para ele, por baixo do sutiã, estavam totalmente vermelhos com arranhões. Igualmente como seu pescoço. Ela havia apanhado _muito. _Edward, não se atreveu a tirar suas peças intimas, e logo a colocou por baixo do chuveiro. Ela fechou os olhos.

_Eu estou caindo aos pedaços, mal estou respirando_

_Com um coração quebrado que ainda bate. _

Ele não se importou em entrar dentro do Box e se molhar. Ele queria ajudá-la, nem que seja apenas assim; dando remédios, e cuidando de seus machucados. Lavou seu corpo, parte por parte. Em nenhum momento ouve malicia em seu olhar, ou no olhar de Isabella. Depois do banho tomado, ele permitiu deixá-la sozinha no banheiro por alguns minutos, enquanto ela colocava suas roupas intimas. Demorou alguns minutos, mas depois ela abriu a porta deixando ele entrar. Edward sorriu brevemente, e a pegou no colo. A deitou na cama, e começou a passar a pomada por todos os machucados que havia no corpo daquela linda mulher.

Depois de massagear levemente, e fazer curativo nas suas pernas, Edward passou pomada por toda a sua barriga, tomando um cuidado maior do que tomou com as suas pernas. Seu abdômen era a parte mais danificada do corpo dela, e ele não entendia porque Mica estava fazendo aquilo com ela. Alias, ele sabia o motivo, mas não entendia o por quê dela querer machucá-la. Ela não havia culpa nenhuma sobre a morte do pai de Mica. Isabella, alias,_ Samantha,_ gemeu de dor e Edward parou de passar a pomada no ferimento.

— Você tocou no ponto que dói. — ela sussurrou.

— Agüente apenas uns segundos enquanto eu faço o curativo e passo pomada. — ele disse tentando passar confiança para ela, que somente assentiu.

Edward continuou seu trabalho lentamente. Depois de passar a pomada e fazer curativos nos seus machucados, Edward pegou uma roupa simples e a vestiu. Ela em nenhum momento ficou envergonhada, pois ela sabia, que ele não iria fazer nada com ela. E ela também não sabia, de onde tinha tirado tanta confiança de Edward. Talvez porque ele foi o único que não a machucou fisicamente ou talvez, por ser o único que estava ajudando-a.

— Vou pegar alguma coisa pra você comer. Espere um pouco. — ele sussurrou.

— Ei. — ela sussurrou também. — Tome cuidado para não acordar Mica e Josh.

Ele sorriu torto com o tom fraco e preocupado dela. Foi pé por pé até a cozinha. No caminho, viu que Josh e Mica dormiam tranquilamente e pesadamente, por isso, pegou uma maçã e fez uma torrada rápida para a morena. Pegou um copo de água, e levou tudo em uma bandeja para a mulher que estava naquele quarto.

Caminhou lenta e silenciosamente até o quarto. Abriu a porta e a fechou logo em seguida com o pé. _Samantha_ abriu os olhos, e sorriu fraco em direção a Edward que estava caminhando em sua direção com a badeja. Depositou a bandeja ao lado dela, e se sentou no outro lado da cama, observando-a comer. Aproveitou para pegar os remédios que ele havia trazido e lhe estendeu.

— Tome. Vai aliviar a dor. — sussurrou. — A febre, e talvez seja bom para você dormir.

— Obrigada. — ela falou baixo, pegando os comprimidos da mão de Edward.

_Estou aguentando outro dia_

_Só para ver o que você jogará no meu caminho_

_Estou me segurando nas palavras que você diz_

_Você disse que eu ficarei bem._

Pegou o copo de água e tomou junto com os comprimidos. Logo em seguida começou a comer. Primeiro a torrada, depois a maçã. As vezes, bebericava a água, mas não muito.

Fazia tanto tempo que ela estava sozinha, apenas rodeada de pessoas que queriam coisas ruins pra ela, que nesse momento, ela permitiu acreditar que Edward realmente queria seu bem. Talvez era apenas um truque dele, mas agora, ela não se preocupava com isso. Queria apenas curtir, nem que fosse por pequenas horas, os cuidados que ele teve com ela.

"Ele foi tão verdadeiro..." Isabella pensou.

_Então eu estou aguentando, estou aguentando, estou aguentando_

_Eu apenas estou me segurando em você._

E Edward fora mesmo. Mas ela não sabia disso. Pensava que era apenas ilusão da sua mente, e que daqui a pouco, Mica iria entrar gritando no quarto e ela iria acordar. Fazia tanto tempo que ela não conversava com ninguém, que dentro dela, cresceu uma vontade imensa de conversar com aquele homem que estava vendo-a comer com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

— Por que você esta fazendo isso? — ela perguntou olhando diretamente para ele.

— Isso o que?

— Cuidando de mim. Fazendo os curativos. Me dando remédios. _Me fazendo confiar em você_**. **— ela falou e logo depois se deu conta que não deveria ter falado aquilo.

— Porque eu não consigo ver você mal. — ele respondeu olhando nos olhos dela.

— Você tem pena de mim. — ela disse.

— Não é pena. — ele suspirou. — É uma vontade louca de te ajudar... há dias estou com essa vontade, mas simplesmente agora fiz isso.

— Está arrependido? — ela perguntou deitando-se novamente.

— Não. — ele confessou e ela desviou o olhar.

Talvez ela pudesse _mesmo_ confiar nele.

**Fim do Terceiro capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Finalmente o Edward tomou alguma atitude! Tava mais que na hora, não?<strong>

**O que acharam? Comentem!**

**Review = Preview. Beijos!**


	5. Capítulo Quatro Aproximando

**Capítulo Quatro – Aproximando.**

— Você tem quantos anos? — Ela perguntou.

"Por que diabos ela quer saber minha idade?" Edward perguntou surpreso pela vigésima vez naquela noite. Fazia algumas horas que ele e Isabella estavam conversando sobre a vida deles. Isabella contou sobre Charlie e um pouco sobre seus amigos e sua escola. Edward apenas ouvia atentamente. Ele sabia que ela não tinha ninguém pra conversar, por isso, deixou ela falar bastante e ouviu sem interromper nada.

Ela era uma menina interessante. Linda! Doce, meiga, carinhosa. Realmente, não merecia estar sofrendo como está agora. Fora o pai de Samantha que tinha matado o pai de Mica e feito outras coisas para James, então por que a filha do assassino tinha que pagar? Ela não fazia a menor idéia de por que estava ali, e deixou isso bem claro para Edward.

— Por que quer saber isso? — ele perguntou.

— Eu falei de mim a noite inteira, você só ouviu. Está na sua vez. — ela disse sorrindo fracamente.

Ele deu um sorriso tímido e se ajeitou na cama. Os dois estavam deitados lado a lado. Edward estava meio sentado, com suas costas apoiada no travesseiro, apenas olhando a morena ao seu lado. Seus dedos formigavam com vontade de fazer um carinho nos cabelos dela.

— Tenho vinte e três anos. — ele respondeu.

— Não é estranho? — dessa vez ela virou seu rosto para encará-lo. — Eu conversando pacificamente com o cara que me seqüestrou. E ele me ajudando. Isso é louco!

— Louco. — ele concordou.

Eles ficaram um tempo em silencio. Mas não era um silencio ruim, como ele tinha quando ficava com Mica e Josh. Era um silencio bom. Um silencio confortável. Que ele _sentia_ que seria apenas com _ela_ que ele conseguiria ter um silencio confortável. Ela estava fazendo ele se sentir a vontade, como se ele não fosse o que ele é. Como se ele fosse uma pessoa normal, que amanhã de manhã estaria acordando para trabalhar, e não o que ele é hoje.

Então, ela bocejou baixinho e se virou para ele que estava olhando para a parede com o olhar perdido. Ele se virou novamente para ela e seus olhares se encontraram. O verde dele penetrou o chocolate dela. Eles se aproximaram mais. Eram como se eles falassem tudo o que estavam sentindo, apenas pelo olhar. No olhar dele, estava confusão, confiança, _admiração_. No olhar dela, estava confiança, dor, um pontada de tristeza, e uma pontada de felicidade. Era como se eles conversassem, sem falar.

— Você é linda. — ele sussurrou acariciando as bochechas que atingiram um tom rosado dela.

— Você também é lindo. — ela disse com um sorriso tímido e ele sorriu torto.

Se aproximaram mais alguns centímetros. "Ele vai me beijar." Ela pensou. "Nós vamos nos beijar." Ele pensou e sorriu com esse pensamento. Edward não entendia porque de seu sorriso. Ele já havia beijado e ficado com tantas mulheres, que já havia perdido a conta. Sempre pensou que ia beijá-las, mas nunca, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios tão naturalmente, como dessa vez. "Que porra está acontecendo?" Ele pensou.

Vendo a batalha interna de Edward, Bella fechou os olhos com força e caiu em si. Ela estaria beijando um bandido. O cara que havia seqüestrado ela. E que nesse momento estava ajudando-a como nunca, mas ela... não podia. Era errado. Era contra as _suas_ leis. Mas ela sabia, que se o beijasse, não iria se arrepender depois.

Mas agora não é o momento certo para isso. Os dois sabiam disso.

Os dois fecharam os olhos com força, e no mesmo momento se afastaram. Edward passou a mão em seus cabelos desarrumados deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados que antes. Bella apenas suspirou pesadamente, e mordeu os lábios. Ela começou a brincar com suas mãos, enquanto ele botava o braço ao redor da cabeceira da cama onde ela estava. Ela pareceu notar e sorriu brevemente.

— Edward... — ela sussurrou.

— Hm?

— Me ajude a ir no banheiro? — ela perguntou meio errada. — Sei que você já fez muito por mim, mas preciso escovar meus dentes.

— Claro.

Ele se levantou rapidamente, e foi caminhando em passos largos até o lado onde ela estava. Isabella — _Samantha_ para ele — já estava sentada com uma careta de dor. Ele passou suavemente o braço ao redor da cintura dela, e pegou uma de suas mãos. Ajudou-a levantar e teve paciência para esperá-la dentro do banheiro escovando seus dentes. Depois de escovados, ela sorriu para o espelho vendo-o logo atrás dela sorrindo também para o espelho.

Voltaram para o quarto, e ele a ajudou novamente a deitar e se deitou ao lado dela também. Ele não iria dormir ali, iria apenas esperá-la dormir para descer e dormir naquele _confortável_ sofá, já que Mica e Josh estavam ocupando a cama desde o inicio desse seqüestro.

— Obrigada. — ela sussurrou para ele antes de fechar os olhos e se acomodar.

Ele não falou nada. Ficou em silencio se sentindo bem. Se sentindo útil, e pela primeira vez em semanas, fazendo o bem. Se sentiu satisfeito consigo mesmo. Se sentiu feliz. Um sentimento estranho tomou conta de seu corpo, de seu peito. Um sentimento que o deixava _completo_. E ele não queria sentir aquele vazio novamente que sentiu por anos.

Depois de alguns minutos ali, acordado olhando para o nada no escuro, Edward levantou da cama tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível. Pegou sua mochila, e a colocou bem escondida, em um fundo falso que havia dentro do armário. Caminhou pé por pé até a porta. Quando ele ia fechando, um sussurro rouco o surpreendeu.

— Não vá. — era Samantha que havia o chamado.

Ele balançou a cabeça antes de entrar. "Que se dane." Era o seu pensamento.

Ele fechou a porta e a trancou com a chave que tinha logo em seguida. Deitou ao lado da morena, e puxou o cobertor para cima de seu corpo. Ele podia ver no escuro que ela estava sorrindo, e isso o fez sorrir também. A respiração dos dois estavam calmas. E mesmo com os curativos e o cheiro de remédio, Edward podia ver que aquela morena tinha um perfume natural. Sua pele era perfumada. Era um cheiro único. Era um cheiro _dela_.

Do mesmo modo, que Isabella já estava entorpecida com o cheiro delicioso de Edward. Era um cheiro único. Um cheiro _dele. _Que ela jamais havia sentindo em outro alguém. Os dedos dela formigavam com vontade de tocar aquela barba por fazer. Ou fazer um simples cafuné naqueles cabelos bagunçados e sedosos. Ela queria simplesmente poder abraçá-lo. Mas sabia que não podia. Era errado. Aquela aproximação deles era muito errada.

E poderia resultar coisas ruins. _Para os dois_.

— Boa noite. — ela sussurrou se virando para o lado com que ficaria com o rosto dela, perto do peito de Edward.

— Boa noite, Morena. — ele sussurrou de volta.

Mas nenhum dos dois fecharam os olhos e caíram no sono. Ao contrário, Edward ficou cheirando o cabelo dela, e ela mordendo os lábios com a proximidade que eles estavam e com o pensamento que estava em sua mente. Ela sabia que era errado, mas, ela já estava ferrada. Não havia motivos para não arriscar. Seu corpo iria doer um pouco por causa do movimento que ela iria fazer, mas, ela _sentia_ que deveria fazer aquilo. Mesmo que causasse muita coisa ruim.

Ela tinha que provar os lábios _dele._

Com esse pensamento, ela se apoiou em seu cotovelo subindo mais para cima no colchão, fazendo com que as respirações deles ficassem misturadas. Ela passou a mão na bochecha dele, e ele fechou os olhos no escuro. Mas ela sabia que ele estava acordado. Ela podia ver pela respiração dele. Com isso, se aproximou mais do rosto dele, e selou os lábios dos dois.

Os dois fecharam os olhos e pararam.

Havia novas sensações invadindo o corpo de ambos. Era como um choque de eletricidade, que tomou conta dos dois. Por inteiro. Era uma explosão que aconteceu dentro do corpo dos dois. De desejo e de _felicidade_. Os dois estavam realizados. Estavam completos. Estavam sentindo a mesma coisa. Um pelo outro. Mesmo sendo errado.

Os lábios dele eram macios e quentes. Acima de tudo, eram saborosos. _Viciantes_. Um vicio que os dois sabiam que não teriam como se livrar. Os dois estavam maravilhados com aquelas sensações que adentraram o corpo deles. Edward sabia e _sentia_ que ela estava tendo a mesma coisa que ele. Depois de alguns segundos, eles se separaram.

Não houve língua. Foi apenas um longo selar de lábios que causou sensações que nenhum dos dois imaginava ter. Ele estava ansioso por mais. Mas sabia, que se ela o envolvesse ele perderia totalmente o controle que havia tido. Claro que ele queria mais, mas era arriscado. Para os dois. Ele sabia muito bem disso. Ele sabia dos próprios perigos que _ele _proporcionava a qualquer mulher que estivesse junto com ele, por mais de uma noite. Mas agora, não havia como ele ignorá-la. Ele queria cuidar dela. Ele queria ficar mais com ela. Queria conhecê-la melhor. Queria se tornar mais que amigo dela. Ele estava _gostando _dela. E essa aproximação era muito perigosa.

Ela se deitou novamente no colchão, e como uma menina que acabou de dar o primeiro beijo, levou seus dedos até os seus lábios e os tocou levemente. Apesar de ter sido apenas um selinho longo, demorado e maravilhoso, ela queria mais. Mas queria se segurar. Não queria ser fácil. Não queria ser dada. Ela queria dar passo por passo sem se preocupar se estaria indo rápido demais. A situação dos dois era muito delicada.

— Agora sim, uma boa noite pra você, Morena. — ele falou dando um beijo na testa dela, arrancando um riso baixo e um arrepio.

— Boa noite. — ela sorriu mesmo estando escuro.

Edward se juntou mais ao corpo dela, e ela com um pouco de dificuldade se juntou mais a ele também. Ele ficou fazendo um cafuné delicioso nos cabelos dela, que a fez suspirar e fechar os olhos deixando o sono lhe levar. Pela primeira vez em semanas, ela estaria dormindo em paz. Alias, os dois estariam.

Quando o dia começou a clarear, Edward se levantou lentamente e foi ao banheiro. Lavou seu rosto, e logo em seguida saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si silenciosamente. Ele sabia que teria que tomar muito cuidado para ir para a sala, para não fazer barulho nenhum para Josh e Mica não desconfiarem. Deitou no sofá e se cobriu. Fechou os olhos tentando dormir novamente. E conseguiu.

— Vamos acordar, Belo Adormecido! — Mica cantarolou e Edward abriu lentamente seus olhos e se sentou.

— O que foi? — perguntou coçando seus olhos.

— Josh está preparando o café da manhã para a vadia, depois você leva lá para ela. — Mica disse. — Hoje vou sair com Josh e vamos ficar o dia inteiro fora, só voltamos amanhã pela tarde. James ligou e quer que façamos alguns trabalhos para ele.

— Certo.

— Se quiser dar algumas lições na vadia lá, pode ficar a vontade, Edzinho. Você está muito controlado ultimamente. — ela falou chegando mais perto e mexendo no colarinho de sua camiseta. Mas não era esse toque que ele queria.

— Ok. — ele deu um sorriso presunçoso.

Mica deu um selinho rápido em Edward, mas não era os lábios que ele queria. Os lábios que ele queria era daquela morena que estava machucada sem ao menos saber por que. Ele queria apenas _ela_.

— Vamos Josh! — Mica gritou.

— Já estou indo. — Josh gritou de volta.

O casal saiu minutos depois no carro que James havia dado a eles. Ele fez sua higiene pessoal e depois foi para a cozinha e derramou todo o suco que Josh havia botado ali, na pia, desconfiando que havia algum laxante ou algo do tipo. Depois, serviu novamente, e fez uma torrada. Colocou uma laranja, e subiu com a bandeja no colo em direção ao quarto onde Samantha estava.

Abriu a porta silenciosamente, vendo que ela ainda estava dormindo. Não iria acordá-la agora. Ela estava tão serena, tão calma, tão linda, tão angelical que ele pensou que iria se derreter só de ver aquela imagem. Violando todas as leis dele e dela, Edward avançou em passos lentos até a Isabella — Samantha para ele — e acariciou suavemente o rosto dela, e um sorriso bobo surgiu nos lábios dele.

Depois de alguns minutos, Isabella começou a se mexer na cama calmamente. Edward decidiu, então, se afastar, e ficar apenas sentado na cadeira que havia de frente para a mesa.

— Bom dia. — ele falou dando um sorriso tímido quando ela abriu os olhos.

— Oi. — ela disse.

Ela se sentou lentamente e ele se levantou. Ela fez um sinal para ele esperar, e assim ele o fez. Ela foi caminhando em passos tranqüilos até o banheiro. Escovou seus dentes e aproveitou para ver como estava seu rosto. Inchado por causa do sono. Mas nos seus lábios, haviam algumas marcas vermelhas. Marcas de sangue. Marcas da agressão que ela havia sofrido. Tocou-os com a ponta dos dedos e um ardor a atingiu. Tirou imediatamente seus dedos dos lábios, e aproveitou para lavar seu rosto.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou entrando no banheiro.

— Sim. — ela deu um sorriso fraco.

— Mesmo? — ele disse botando a mão na cintura fina de Isabella, que apenas assentiu. — Tem café pra você. Não se preocupe, não há nenhum tipo de laxante ou algo que te faça ruim.

— Tudo bem. Obrigada.

Ela passou a mão em seus cabelos e depois se encaminhou para o quarto, e se sentou na cadeira que havia na frente da mesa. Começou a comer enquanto Edward ia até o armário e retirava a mesma mochila preta que ele havia trazido ontem com remédios e curativos.

— Acho que precisamos trocar seus curativos. — Edward disse voltando a olhar para _Samantha. _

— Tudo bem... — ela engoliu a torrada. — Vou precisar de sua ajuda para o banho novamente. — ela terminou e corou. Ele sorriu.

— Adorarei! — ele disse com um sorriso torto e ela riu baixo.

— Hoje eu já estou melhor que ontem, então, você não vai me ver nua. Nem vá se animando.

— Posso sobreviver com isso. — ele falou rindo e ela riu.

Ficaram nesse clima descontraído até Bella terminar de se alimentar. Depois, Edward a ajudou a ir até o banheiro, e em seguida, ajudou-a se despir e a tirar os curativos. Os hematomas ainda continuavam lá, mas davam um ar que iriam sarar em breve, isso deixou Edward mais animado, sabendo que o que ele fez por ela ontem, e o que faria por ela nesses próximos dias, iria dar resultado.

Edward deixou ela entrar no box sozinha, mas ficou ali no banheiro caso ela precisasse de alguma ajuda. De vez em quando, ele ouvia alguns gemidos baixos de dor vindo dali, e ficava apreensivo, e perguntava a cada minuto daquele longo banho se ela estava bem ou se ela precisava de ajuda.

Ele estava realmente preocupado com ela. E não sabia o quão grande era sua preocupação e do que ela poderia causar.

**Fim do Quarto capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ihhh... eles se aproximando aos poucos... será que vai ficar tudo bem? <strong>

**Review = preview.**

**Beijos.**


	6. Capítulo Cinco Contando

**Capitulo Cinco – Contando.**

— Edward, por favor, pegue alguma roupa pra mim ali no quarto e traga aqui. — Isabella pediu enquanto fechava o chuveiro.

Edward foi até o quarto e olhou para o armário procurando alguma roupa para Samantha. Até que se lembrou que ele havia pegado algumas roupas de Alice emprestadas e iriam servir perfeitamente nela. Pegou a roupa, e levou até o banheiro encontrando-a enrolada em uma toalha preta e com os cabelos caindo por seus ombros. Ele sorriu e ela sorriu fracamente de volta, e ele colocou as roupas encima do vaso para ela vestir em seguida.

Ela parecia melhor. Tanto pelo humor, como fisicamente. Parecia mais forte.

— Não quer ajuda para se secar? — Edward perguntou.

— Você é muito tarado. — ela falou rindo. — Deixe-me eu me vestir, se eu precisar de ajuda eu lhe chamo.

— Não se preocupe em chamar, Morena.

— Ta Edward, agora saia.

Ele assentiu sorrindo e saiu do banheiro fechando a porta atrás de si e dando privacidade a _sua_ Morena para se vestir. Ele se sentia tão bem perto dela, tão... normal. Como se nada lá fora do mundo importasse, apenas conversar com ela, alegrá-la nem que fosse apenas por alguns minutos. Ele a queria bem.

Depois de alguns minutos no banheiro, Samantha saiu de lá já vestida com a roupa que Edward havia lhe dado e ele abriu um sorriso largo. O rosa havia ficado perfeitamente bem na pele branca dela. Inconsciente do que fazia, Edward caminhou até ela e ficou a encarando.

— Não sabia que havia essas roupas aqui. — ela disse.

— São da minha irmã. — Edward explicou. — Fui na minha casa e peguei os remédios e algumas roupas dela, porque sabia que as que havia aqui não eram das melhores.

— Obrigada.

Ficaram conversando sobre outras coisas qualquer como se fossem bons amigos, e não como se fossem _seqüestrador_ e _vitima_. Pra falar a verdade, qualquer pessoa que visse os dois conversando ou apenas trocando olhares, via que não havia maldade no olhar dele e nem desprezo no olhar dela. Eram pessoas normais conversando. Pessoas com _sentimentos_. Até que em um momento, Samantha começou a ficar um pouco mais quieta e responder menos ao que Edward perguntava.

— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou mudando o tom de voz para preocupado.

— Acho que essas roupas não merecem ser sujas de sangue. — ela disse com um sorriso fraco e ele ficou sem entender. — Eu tenho a minha _lição_ hoje Edward. — explicou triste. — Não quero manchar as roupas de sua irmã.

— Morena, Mica e Josh não estão aqui. Hoje é apenas nós dois.

— O que? — ela perguntou incrédula.

— Josh e Mica saíram e só voltam amanhã. James chamou-os para faze algum trabalho. Hoje você está livre das suas _lições._

Ela não pensou no que estava fazendo, apenas o abraçou e enterrou seu rosto no vão do pescoço dele sentindo seu cheiro. Pela primeira vez em _semanas_ ela se sentiu feliz por não aprender a lição do dia, nem que fosse apenas por um dia. _Deus, o cheiro dele era tão bom para ela_. A presença dele era tão boa para ela. Ele era bom pra ela. E ela era bom pra ele. Eles combinavam. Mas ainda era cedo demais para pensar isso.

Já Edward, surpreso demais com a reação tão espontânea da morena, apenas passou seus braços ao redor das costas dela, mas sem a apertar muito. A mão dela pousava no peito dele, e a outra nas costas dele. Apenas eles olharem no olhar do outro e seus lábios acabariam terminando selados.

Depois de alguns minutos abraçados e sorrisos, eles saíram um do abraço do outro. O abraço dele era tão bom para ela... que se pudesse, ela viveria ali até quando ela quisesse. Sem se preocupar com mais nada, apenas se sentindo protegida ali.

Os olhares dos dois se encontraram, e os dois paralisaram no mesmo momento. A respiração dos dois haviam se misturado. O coração de Edward batia rápido e lento ao mesmo tempo, assim como o de Isabella. Os olhos dele eram como um mar verde. Era de um verde meio acinzentado, que qualquer pessoa desejaria ter. Nos olhos dele, havia arrependimento. Havia desejo. Havia confiança. E havia um outro sentimento que ela não conseguiu identificar. Assim como Edward encarando aquele mar de chocolate que estava na sua frente.

— Eu acho que... — ela disse quebrando o contato com ele e dando um passo para trás.

Isso fez Edward levar um "choque de realidade". Talvez ela não queira logo de cara beijar o homem que a seqüestrou e que ela mal conhecia direito, mas tinha algum tipo de confiança. Talvez ela tivesse com alguma dor. Ou talvez, ela tivesse algum namorado fora dali. Dois sentimentos desconhecidos cresceram dentro de Edward.

_Inveja. _

_Ciúmes. _

Inveja por o homem que ela tem lá fora, por ser seu namorado. Poder beijá-la e imaginar o futuro dela com ele.

Ciúmes, por ela não ser dele.

— Me desculpe. — ele sussurrou.

— Não precisa pedir desculpas. — ela falou corando. — Acho que, a culpa não foi só sua.

— Então o que estamos fazendo é um erro? — ele indagou.

— Sim... quer dizer, não. — ela passou a mão nos cabelos. — Nós... estamos começando a nos conhecer e... você é o homem que me seqüestrou e também eu não sei quase nada sobre você, não posso simplesmente beijá-lo como se nada envolta de nós estivesse acontecendo. Mica e Josh podem invadir isso aqui a qualquer minuto, e... eu não quero nem pensar no que pode acontecer comigo ou com você. — Isabella suspirou. — Só precisamos ir com mais calma.. pegar confiança um no outro, nos conhecermos... precisamos de tempo.

— Morena, eu não sei se vou ter tempo o bastante. — Edward disse sorrindo triste.

— Como assim?

— Se Mica e Josh foram fazer algum trabalho para James, é porque ele está por perto. E logo quando ele chegar, meu trabalho aqui acaba. Não sei se nos veremos outra vez. — Edward respondeu.

— Mas não adianta nos beijarmos aqui. — Isabella justificou.

— Se não nos beijarmos aqui vai ser onde?

— Não sei. — ela sussurrou. — Mas não _agora_. Por favor!

— Ouça o que eu vou lhe falar. — ele disse se aproximando dela. Ela o encarou. — Quando James chegar – o que não vai demorar muito – nós não nos veremos nunca mais. Nunca. A cada trabalho que eu faço para James, no outro dia, eu nem estou mais no país. Você não me verá depois que James chegar. E eu não quero sair daqui, sem nem ao menos provar o gosto dos seus lábios. — ela corou. — Eu estou desejando te beijar. Eu _quero_ te beijar! Mas não quero forçá-la a nada. Sei que tem seu tempo, mas o _meu_ tempo, está acabando.

— Você não precisa sair do mapa, depois que acabar seu "trabalho". — ela fez as aspas com as mãos.

— Você quer que eu seja preso? — ele perguntou incrédulo. — Se eu ficar nesse país, não vai demorar uma semana para me acharem. E depois de baixarem minha ficha, vou pegar quase prisão perpétua, Morena.

— Edward, eu não sei a quanto tempo estou aqui. — ela suspirou. — Você acha que depois de tudo o que fizeram comigo aqui, eu quero mais alguma coisa do que liberdade? Eu quero a liberdade! Eu quero sair. Eu não agüento mais esse inferno. Eu estou sofrendo e você vê isso. Se você me deixasse sair, nós poderíamos nos encontrar lá fora, e sua pena iria diminuir. Talvez nós pudéssemos ser amigos... se você saísse dessa vida, eu acho que poderia esquecer o que você fez, mas, _agora não_. — ela desabafou. — A cada dia que passa aqui, é como se eu fosse morrendo aos poucos. Mas você começou a me ajudar somente ontem... eu não sei se é isso que eu quero. Não sei se é beijar você que eu quero. Não sei o que vai acontecer comigo... se eu vou sair viva ou não, se vão me bater mais ou não, se eu vou ser estuprada ou não... eu só quero sair. Só quero ver meus pais de volta, meus amigos.. sair como se nada disso tivesse acontecido. Quero liberdade, quero paz.

— Eu não posso simplesmente deixá-la sair! — ele falou num tom mais alto.

— Você não entende... você não sabe o que eu estou sofrendo aqui. Você nem deve imaginar tudo o que já aconteceu na minha vida. Você não sabe nem ao menos o motivo de eu estar aqui. Você só me seqüestrou, por causa que James mandou e provavelmente vai pagá-lo com drogas ou dinheiro. — os olhos dela marejaram. — Você destruiu a vida de uma pessoa, por dinheiro ou droga! Você faz isso porque quer e porque vai receber algo em troca. Você simplesmente, é um pau mandado que obedece por dinheiro. Ou é um simples drogado que está fazendo isso por mais droga. Você acabou com a felicidade de duas pessoas, Edward. E não parece se arrepender nenhum pouco.

— Em primeiro, nunca diga que eu não entendo. — ele suspirou. — Sim, eu não sei o que aconteceu na sua vida. Mas você também não sabe o que aconteceu na minha, então, os direitos de você falar que eu sou um drogado ou algo do tipo, são mínimos. _Você não sabe de mim!_ Você acha que eu estou fazendo isso por que quero? Você acha que se eu pudesse, eu não estaria com alguma namorada, ou com a minha esposa e talvez, até com meus filhos? Você acha que minha vida é boa? Você em algum momento parou pra pensar, que você não é a única que está sofrendo? Você só pensa em você. Essa é a real! — algumas lágrimas caíam dos olhos dela. — Minha vida nunca foi das mais fáceis. Eu nunca tive tranqüilidade, nunca consegui paz. Nunca amei uma pessoa, nunca fui amado. — ele sorriu infeliz.

Então, os dois ficaram em silencio, apenas se encarando. Algumas lágrimas caíam dos olhos de Isabella, mas ela limpava elas rapidamente. Edward apenas respirava pesadamente. Ela não era o que ele pensava. Ela era um egoísta, que só pensava em si. Que queria ter apenas a vida dela perfeita, e que somente ela havia uma vida tido uma vida difícil. Mas antes disso, ele a achava meiga... a achava carinhosa, e em um momento, chegou a pensar em um futuro com ela.

_Idiota._ Ambos se xingaram a si mesmo, mentalmente.

E foi aí, que ele lembrou das palavras que ela havia dito.

— Quais foram as duas pessoas que eu acabei com a felicidade? — ele sussurrou. — Que eu saiba, eu só seqüestrei você.

— Na tarde do dia em que vocês me seqüestraram, eu havia ido no médico fazer um exame. Estava com vômitos, tonturas, enjôos. Fui a uma médica, e ela me pediu o exame. Disse que já desconfiava do que eu tinha, mas não disse nada. Algumas horas depois da consulta, o resultado do exame saiu. Eu vi o resultado sozinha, pois não gosto que ninguém fique preocupado comigo. Então, quando eu abri, no inicio da folha estavam falando que era um teste de gravidez. Quando eu vi aquilo, eu fiquei muito confusa, porque em nenhum momento se passava em minha mente de eu estar grávida. Até que no final da segunda folha havia a palavra _positivo_. E foi aí que eu me lembrei que minha menstruação não vinha desde a minha ultima relação sexual. — ela disse deixando mais algumas lágrimas caírem e olhando para suas mãos. — Eu estava feliz, porque, na noite eu iria curtir com os meus amigos e com o pai da criança, e no outro dia eu iria contar a ele que ele iria ser pai. Em apenas um dia, eu já havia ficado feliz com a novidade de ser mãe, apesar de eu ser nova. Até que na saída, eu fui seqüestrada. — ela levantou o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas e encarou o homem que estava com os olhos arregalados na sua frente. — Quando eu comecei a apanhar, eu tentava ao máximo proteger minha barriga. Mas Mica me amarrava, e em um dia desses, eu acordei com o lençol molhado de sangue, e eu não sentia mais _aquela_ coisa dentro de mim. Aquele sentimento de ser mãe. — ela soluçou. — Até que eu raciocinei que havia perdido o bebe. _O meu filho havia morrido_ sem eu ao menos saber o sexo dele, e sem ao menos o pai dele saber de sua existência. Graças a você, graças a Josh, graças a Mica, graças a James.

Edward se encontrava estático. Surpreso. Com os olhos arregalados, e a boca travada. Seus olhos pareciam perdidos, e suas mãos estavam fechadas em punho.

_Ele havia participado de um assassinato de uma criança. _

_O filho de _sua _Morena. _

_Ele a havia impedido de ser mãe pela primeira vez._

E ele não sabia o que fazer, nem o que sentir. Ele estava criando um ódio de si mesmo. Ele poderia não ser o principal culpado pela morte da criança, mas havia participado. Ele queria se socar, se chutar, se machucar, mas sabia que nada daquilo que ele pensava iria dar resultado e iria deixar Samantha grávida novamente.

Sua outra reação foi correr até ela e abraçar e deixá-la chorar em seu peito. Chorar tudo aquilo que esteve preso nesses dias. Enquanto os raios de sol iam invadindo cada vez mais o quarto pela pequena janela, Edward deixou cair uma lágrima.

**Fim do Quinto capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ficou confuso pra vocês? Sei que não esperavam que tivesse acontecido tudo isso com a Bella, mas faz parte da história... Também sei que algumas coisas estão rolando muito rápido, mas ainda falta muita coisa pra acontecer com eles... e vão ser um pouquinho rápidas mesmo. <strong>

**Me desculpem caso ficou confuso. Qualquer coisa me perguntem como comentário e eu respondo e envio preview do próximo capítulo ok? **

**Beijos e obrigada pelos comentários!**


	7. Capítulo Seis Chegando

**Capítulo Seis – Chegando.**

O resto do dia se passou _quase_ normalmente. Claro, que depois de tudo que foi dito no quarto eles não iriam ficar numa completa paz. Conseguiram não tocar mais naquele assunto pelo resto do dia. Mas, martelava na cabeça dele ter matado uma _criança_. Uma criança que podia ser a sua filha. Uma criança que era o filho de sua Morena, a mulher que ele possivelmente estava _gostando_.

— Então você não bebe? — ele perguntou.

— Nem um pouco.

— Fuma?

— Não.

— Você faz alguma coisa ilegal, por acaso? — ele perguntou sorrindo divertido.

— Já bati numa pessoa. — ela respondeu olhando divertidamente para ele.

— Oh! E quem foi essa pessoa?

— Meu... namorado. — ela murmurou.

"Cara de sorte." Edward pensou consigo mesmo. Quem dera a ele ser esse cara. Para tentar não mostrar que ficou meio abatido com a resposta de Samantha, Edward apenas continuou sorrindo divertidamente para ela, que também sorria de uma forma descontraída.

— Você tem certeza que Mica e Josh não vão chegar hoje? — ela sussurrou.

— Eles falaram que James havia pedido um trabalho a eles e que só voltariam amanhã pela manhã.

— Mas e se chegarem antes?

— Não vão.

— Como você tem tanta certeza? — ela perguntou encarando-o.

— Leio mentes.

— Então, você pode falar o que se passa na minha mente agora? — ela perguntou sorrindo ironicamente.

— Você é a única que eu não consigo desvendar. — ele respondeu divertido.

Eles gargalharam e ela tocou o travesseiro na cara dele. Os dois estavam no quarto conversando a várias horas. Contando sobre a vida deles, mas nada muito importante. Conversaram sobre musicas e descobriram que tinham o mesmo gosto para rock n' roll. Edward descobriu que ela não gostava muito de musica eletrônica, e que apenas curtia quando ia para as boates.

Ficaram conversando algumas coisas banais, até que Samantha soltou um gemido de dor. Edward logo se preocupou e foi pegar o remédio, e aproveitar para fazer a janta. Foi até a cozinha e preparou um sanduíche bem recheado. Pegou um suco de manga e pegou duas pedras de gelo. Colocou ambos na badeja e foi em direção ao quarto. Deixou a bandeja encima da mesa, e foi até a sua mochila para pegar o remédio para dor. Depois de pegá-lo, Edward o depositou na mão dela, que agradeceu. Avisou que iria descer para pegar alguma coisa para ele comer, e saiu do quarto.

Fez um rápido sanduíche para ele também. Pegou uma latinha de refrigerante e se sentou ali na mesa. Eles haviam ficado conversando o dia inteiro, então, ele imaginava que ela queria pelo menos alguns minutos sozinha. Comeu lentamente seu sanduíche e terminou seu refrigerante. Colocou a latinha no lixo, e logo em seguida, andou até o quarto passando a mão em seus cabelos.

— Já comeu? — Ela perguntou com os olhos levemente arregalados.

— Aham.

— Nossa... rapidão hein.. — ela disse mordendo o resto do seu sanduíche.

Ele apenas riu levemente e mordeu o interior de sua bochecha. Seu celular vibrou no bolso dele, fazendo com que ele e Isabella se surpreendesse. Um olhou para o outro, mas Isabella apenas assentiu para ele, que atendeu o telefone. Era Josh.

— Fala Josh.

— E aí, Cullen. Como estão as coisas com a garotinha?

— Tranqüilas. Ela não fez nenhum tipo de graçinha. — Edward respondeu monótono.

— Certo. — Josh disse e Edward escutou algumas vozes. Isabella ainda se alimentava. — Liguei para avisar que estamos com James e voltamos a qualquer minuto. Ele está louco para vê-la.

— O que ele vai fazer com ela? — Edward perguntou tentando não demonstrar muito interesse. Isabella o fitou.

— Ele não nos disse. — respondeu Josh. — Disse que quer vê-la primeiro para depois decidir o que vai fazer.

— Hm... certo.

— Vou desligar agora, Edward. Até mais.

— Até. — Edward falou por ultimo, e eles desligaram. Edward em seguida, guardou o celular no bolso esquerdo do seu jeans escuro.

— O que ele falou? — Samantha perguntou indo se sentar ao lado dele.

— Disse que James já esta na cidade, e que vão chegar a qualquer momento. Temos que tomar cuidado para eles não nos pegarem em um momento de... — ele parou não sabendo como completar.

— Carinho. — ela disse por ele, que a olhou.

Os dois sorriram e Edward levantou dizendo que levaria a bandeja para a cozinha. Isabella somente assentiu e se deitou. Passou suas mãos demoradamente por seus cabelos e depois se deitou na sua cama. Sua vida estava completamente louca! E ela estava _muito_ confusa.

Qualquer pessoa notava a atração que ela e Edward tiveram. Ela não sabia se iria conseguir disfarçar quando Mica, Josh e agora, James, chegarem. Nervosa, mordeu os lábios. Se ela desse alguma pista de seu envolvimento escondido com Edward os dois iriam acabar mal. E ela sabia muito bem assim. Assim como ele. Josh, Mica e James não poderiam nem se quer pensar que os dois estavam conversando _amigavelmente. _Edward talvez, iria correr mais riscos que ela, pois poderia ser considerado um traidor. Tendo assim, uma punição maior. Ao contrário de Samantha, que podia simplesmente apanhar mais. Mas, ela se perguntava por que Edward estava se arriscando tanto assim... por ela.

Com esse pensamento, Kevin invadiu a mente de Isabella. Kevin era o seu namorado, seu parceiro, e o _pai _do filho que ela perdeu. Kevin era seu namorado fazia dois anos. Mas nos últimos meses, seu namoro com ele não estava mais a mesma coisa que antes. Não tinha mais _aquela_ química que eles tinham no inicio. Agora, parecia mais dois amigos que se beijavam e iam pra cama, do que um casal que se ama.

Ela duvidava, que tinha mais química com Edward em poucos dias, do que com Kevin em dois anos.

"Mas por que diabos minha cabeça está mais ocupada com Edward do que com Kevin?" Isabella se perguntava. Era óbvio que Kevin e o resto dos seus amigos e parentes estavam mais que preocupados com ela. Era mais de quinze dias sem nenhum noticia dela. E o pior, é que ela não sabia quando iria ser liberada. Não sabia o que James queria com ela, e quanto iria demorar. Não sabia se iria sair viva ou morta.

Edward deixou a bandeja encima da pia da cozinha e pegou um copo de água para ele. Tomou rapidamente, e foi para o quarto onde Samantha estava. Encontra-a deitada na cama olhando para o nada. Ela parecia pensativa, por isso, ele não falou nada apenas andou até o lado dela, do outro lado da cama, e pegou a mão dela. Começou a fazer círculos com seu polegar, e isso fez com que ela olhasse para ele surpresa.

— Acho que temos que dormir. — ela sussurrou para ele, mas não tirou sua mão da dele.

Ela levantou com mais facilidade dessa vez, mas ainda dolorida, e foi até o banheiro. Edward notou a mudança de humor dela, mas não perguntou pra ela o por que disso. Talvez ela estava com medo porque James estava chegando, e iria talvez iria apanhar mais de Mica e Josh. Ela talvez estava com medo de morrer. Depois de escovar os dentes, ela passou a mão em seus cabelos e se permitiu olhar no espelho a sua frente.

Seu rosto era de um branco totalmente pálido. Não um branco normal, um famoso branco-escritório. Era um branco pálido, assustador, um branco que denunciava toda a fraqueza que seu corpo tinha. Seu corpo estava magro, machucado, mas agora com a ajuda de Edward os machucados estavam se encaminhando para sarar. Seus lábios estavam roxos. Seus cabelos estavam ressecados e estavam pouca coisa maior. Ela estava muito magra. Muito mais magra do que chegou aqui. Alguém que a conhecesse antes de ser seqüestrado, e a visse, iria ficar totalmente chocado com o seu estado. Não era mais a Isabella Swan animada, com o sorriso sempre estampado no rosto e os olhos brilhando de felicidade. Quem a visse iria achar que ela estava em depressão — se é que realmente não estava. Seus olhos chocolates eram opacos. Havia um brilho, bem no fundo. Que apenas alguém que gostasse mesmo dela, e notasse seus olhos, iria reparar nisso. Ou seja, _quase_ ninguém.

— O que está fazendo? — A voz de Edward a surpreendeu.

Ela estava tão abismada com o seu reflexo no espelho, que nem notou Edward apoiado na porta. Ela balançou a cabeça tentando arrumar alguma desculpa para dar a ele.

— Estava apenas pensando. — murmurou.

— No que? — ele se permitiu perguntar.

— Diversas coisas.

Ele assentiu e pediu licença para ela, que se encaminhou para o quarto. Ouviu a porta do banheiro sendo fechada, e caminhou até a cama. Se deitou e logo puxou o cobertor para cima de seu pequeno corpo. Suspirou pesadamente e fechou os olhos. Não queria falar com Edward agora. Queria apenas ficar em silencio pensando no que sua vida iria ser quando saísse daquela casa. _Se_ saísse.

Ela ouviu a porta do banheiro ser aberta e fechou os olhos. Logo depois, a luz foi apagada. Alguns segundos se passaram até que ela sentiu a cama afundar e um suspiro pesado sair dos lábios de Edward. Ela se virou pra ele não notar que ela ainda estava acordada. Ele se tapou e colocou a sua mão no ombro dela.

— Está dormindo? — ele sussurrou.

Ela não respondeu, e ele acariciou o braço dela até suas mãos. Depois, tirou sua mão dali e sentiu os braços dele em sua cintura, puxando seu corpo para perto do calor do dele. Ela apenas continuou fingindo que estava dormindo, e sentiu Edward com o rosto em seus cabelos.

— Não precisa fingir que está dormindo. — ele sussurrou deixando-a totalmente surpresa.

— Você acabou de me acordar! — ela mentiu, arrancando uma risada rouca dele.

— Morena, eu sei quando você dorme. — ele disse. — E realmente, não era daquele jeito.

Ela bufou e ele riu novamente. Ficaram abraçados por um tempo, até que ouviram um barulho vindo da porta de casa. Eles arregalaram os olhos ao mesmo tempo e Edward se levantou rapidamente da cama. Arrumou sua roupa rapidamente e passou a mão nos seus cabelos em um sinal de nervosismo, ela mordeu os lábios e sussurrou:

— Vá. Eu finjo que estou dormindo. — ela sussurrou. — Vá! — ela fez um sinal e ele somente assentiu e saiu do quarto.

— **Eu vou proteger você!** — ele sussurrou.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e passou as mãos em seus cabelos cor de bronze novamente, dessa vez, puxando-os um pouco. O que será que iriam fazer com ela? Iriam fazê-la sofrer mais? Ele não poderia fazer absolutamente _nada_ para evitar isso? Não poderia protegê-la? Ele não iria poder cumprir o que falou? Ele sabia que o dever dele era proteger ela. Mas não sabia como iria fazer isso.

Quando estava adentrando o corredor que dava para a cozinha, perto da porta, viu que Mica, Josh e James já estavam ali. Vestidos de uma maneira totalmente formal. Como se tivessem vindo de uma festa de formatura, ou indo para um casamento. Afinal, pra que tanta elegância se eles daqui a pouco vão cometer um crime?

— Edward! — James falou batendo de leve em seu ombro.

— Olá James. — Edward disse dando um sorriso forçado.

— Como está nossa garotinha? — James perguntou olhando diretamente a Edward. — Não tentou nenhuma gracinha?

— Não. Me obedeceu o tempo inteiro, James.

— Assim que eu gosto! — Mica murmurou.

Josh apenas sorriu abertamente.

— Mica, quer fazer algo antes de chamá-la aqui? — James perguntou colocando a mão em seu bolso.

— Claro. Eu adoraria! — Mica disse e deu um sorriso malicioso.

Edward ficou apreensivo pensando em o que Mica iria fazer dessa vez. Poderia ser uma das ultimas vezes que ela iria ver Samantha, e talvez, queria descontar tudo o que passou em uma noite só. O desespero tomou conta de Edward mas ele tentou disfarçar. Nem Josh, nem James pareceram notar como Edward estava. Seu corpo estava rígido, e logo ouviu o barulho da porta sendo fechada com força.

Edward se encaminhou para a sala e pegou uma almofada e se sentou no sofá. Demorou alguns minutos até que alguns gemidos e dor e gritos de dor também, começaram chegar até a sala. Edward apertou mais a almofada para conter a raiva que tinha de Mica e o nervosismo que estava.

Mais um grito. Dessa vez mais alto.

Josh e James gargalharam cúmplices enquanto se sentavam no sofá da sala. Os gritos pararam. Os gemidos continuaram. O nervosismo e o aperto no peito de Edward, também continuaram.

**Fim Sexto capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Finalmente! Me desculpem a demora. <strong>

**Beijos e comentem. :***


	8. Capítulo Sete Descobrindo

**Capitulo Sete – Descobrindo.**

Depois de alguns minutos de gritos e gemidos de dor, Mica saiu do quarto com as mãos um pouco molhadas de sangue. Edward arregalou os olhos de imediato. Ela nunca havia saído do quarto com sangue nas mãos. Nunca em todo esse tempo que Samantha esteve aqui. O desespero, novamente, aumentou. Mica foi direto para o banheiro que havia do lado da cozinha e lavou suas mãos rapidamente. Arrumou seu cabelo e se encaminhou para a sala com um sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso que dizia: "dever cumprido". Um sorriso de deboche.

— Como foi minha querida? — James perguntou se levantando.

— Ótimo. — disse ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

Edward apertou a almofada novamente, borbulhando de raiva. Ninguém pareceu perceber.

— Gritos mais fortes hoje. — Josh comentou.

— Ultimo dia não? Tenho que aproveitar.

— O que vai fazer com ela, James? — Edward se deixou perguntar, não agüentando.

— Irei fazer algo que a bastante tempo está em minha mente. — James respondeu olhando para Edward. — Quero falar algumas verdades para Samantha, ver o que ela tem a me dizer, depois, ela vai pagar pelo o que o pai dela fez.

— Você vai matá-la? — Josh perguntou.

— Não sei. — James confessou. — Vou ver o que ela tem a me dizer e como ela irá reagir.

— Hm... — Mica disse falsamente interessada.

— James, o que ela realmente fez? — Josh falou.

— Vou contar a história pra vocês. — James falou se inclinando para frente do sofá e colocando seus cotovelos apoiados em sua coxa. — Marcus Drew era um homem muito rico, muito exibido com tudo que tinha. Ele tinha uma vida perfeita. Tinha uma filha — no caso Samantha — recém nascida e sua mulher, Gianna, que ele amava muito. Era muito apegado a elas duas. Marcus era dono de uma empresa muito famosa no estado, então, muita gente o conhecia e muita gente o invejava. Ele tinha um secretário, chamando Henri que era seu braço direito. Era como um filho que ele não teve. Em um jantar reunindo toda a família de Marcus, Henri conheceu Samantha. A partir daí os dois começaram a namorar. Marcus não podia estar mais feliz sabendo que sua filha estava namorando com um cara de extrema confiança dele. — James suspirou. — Henri era o namorado perfeito para Samantha. A chamava para sair, dava anéis, comprava flores, tudo aquilo que uma menina sempre quis. Nesse tempo, Samantha tinha dezesseis anos. Um tempo depois, as coisas começaram a mudar. Henri estava mais presente em casa do que Marcus queria. Ele estava até no horário que Samantha estava na escola. Ou seja, não havia motivos para ele estar ali, sabendo que sua namorada não estava em casa. Mas para Henri havia. — James pausou e encarou Josh e Edward. — Depois de um dia cheio de trabalho, Marcus voltou para casa. Samantha havia ido posar na casa de uma amiga, mas, quando ele chegou em casa, viu na garagem, o carro de Henri. Logo ele ficou confuso. Quando entrou na casa, não havia nenhum barulho. Foi no jardim e também não tinha ninguém. Subiu as escadas, e aí, ele começou a ouvir gemidos. Foi no quarto de Samantha, mas ele estava vazio. Então, foi diretamente para o seu quarto onde encontrou Gianna e Henri na cama. Nus.

— Uau! — Josh sussurrou.

— Ainda não acabou. — James avisou. — Ele logo deu um soco em Henri e humilhou os dois. Saiu de casa, e foi a um bar. O bar onde eu e meus companheiros estávamos. Inclusive, Bill, o pai de Mica. — Ele disse e Mica suspirou pesadamente. — Ele foi para o bar e começou a beber. Eu só ficava o olhando de longe. Até que eu e meus companheiros começamos a negociar a droga que eles haviam pedido. Até que Marcus se aproximou, e começou a contar tudo o que havia acontecido. E pediu drogas. Eu falei o quanto custava e quando eu entregava e ele apenas confirmou. Nessa altura, o único não bêbado daquele bar era eu. — Disse. — Depois de mais um tempo ali, Bill começou a se retirar da mesa, mas, Marcus queria que ele continuasse ali, já que Bill foi o cara que Marcus mais havia se dado bem. Mas Bill queria ir embora, e para se afastar de Marcus acabou empurrando ele. Isso irritou Marcus. O problema, é que ele estava com a garrafa de bebida na mão.

— Depois disso.. — Mica começou a falar no lugar de James. — Meu pai estava entrando no carro, mas Marcus ainda estava bravo. Quando meu pai estava adentrando carro, Marcus empurrou-o e ele acabou caindo na calçada e batendo a cabeça com força. E logo em seguida, Marcus atirou a garrafa em Bill. E acabou pegando na cabeça. Meu pai teve uma hemorragia grave, e acabou morrendo. Mas, todos os caras do bar haviam visto a cena da morte, inclusive James.

— Eu estava prestes a ligar para a policia, mas então, Marcus disse que me pagava mais para eu não contar. Alias, pagava todos daquele bar. Todos fizeram um acordo com Marcus e ninguém acabou ligando pra policia. — James falou. — Mas acontece, que Bill era meu irmão. Ou seja, Marcus havia matado o _meu_ irmão. E não havia pagado nada do que prometeu. Nem para as drogas. Depois que se separou de Gianna oficialmente, a única que morava com ele era Samantha que continuou dando força pro pai e dizendo que ele era inocente. E a única que era muito apegada a Marcus era Samantha. Então... a única opção de ameaçarmos Marcus era com Samantha. Mas, antes de tudo, Marcus acabou morrendo de overdose e eu ainda não havia recebido dinheiro. E Marcus não sofreu nem metade do que eu e minha família sofremos. — suspirou e apertou suas mãos. — Então, mesmo Marcus estando morto, eu tenho certeza que ele ficaria terrivelmente abalado se sua princesinha sumisse por alguns dias e voltasse completamente sangrenta, magra, feia, e suja de sangue. Então, aqui estamos nós. — concluiu com um sorriso irônico.

Edward e Josh estavam chocados com tudo o que James falava. Samantha estava pagando por algo que seu pai havia feito, sendo que ele já estava morto. Samantha não tinha culpa alguma de Bill ter morrido. Não merecia estar pagando por tudo, por algo que ela nem fazia idéia.

Edward e Josh ficaram um tempo apenas digerindo tudo o que James e Mica haviam falado. Não era uma história simples. Envolvia morte. Envolvia Samantha. Envolvia sentimentos, tanto de Edward, como de Mica e James. Era uma história que mexeu com a vida de todos. Edward e James estavam completamente chocados.

— Tragam-me Samantha aqui. — James pediu tirando Edward e Josh de seus devaneios.

— Deixe que eu vou. — Josh disse assim que viu Edward se levantando do sofá.

Edward, apesar de querer ir correndo até o quarto, apenas assentiu sabendo que não iria conseguir fazer mais nada na frente de Mica, Josh e James, a não ser ver o estado deplorável que Samantha estaria quando chegasse na sala. James se levantou do sofá, deixando apenas Mica e Edward sozinhos. Mica se aproveitou e caminhou sensualmente até Edward que apenas fitava o chão. Passou a mão por seus cabelos desalinhados e se sentou no colo dele. Ele passou a mão envolta da cintura dela, para ela não cair no chão. Ela beijou o maxilar dele, logo depois o pescoço. Edward apenas suspirou tentando imaginar outros lábios no lugar do de Mica.

Quando Mica subiu os lábios pelo queixo de Edward, ele apenas abaixou o rosto e tomou os lábios dela com força. Com brutalidade. Com selvageria. Queria descontar toda a raiva que teve nos últimos dias por ver Mica e Josh maltratarem Isabella. Queria descontar a raiva que estava de si mesmo por fazer aquela linda mulher perder um filho. Uma criança. Quando ouviu um gemido de dor e passos, Edward se separou de Mica para ver Samantha com a face contorcida de dor e seus pés arrastando em passos lentos no chão, com o braço apoiado com redor da nuca de Josh.

Seu rosto estava inteiramente inchado. Seus lábios estavam com sangue, igualmente como seu nariz. Seu rosto e seu pescoço estavam arranhados. Nos braços havia marcas roxas e seus dedos estavam totalmente roxos. Sua mão direita não se movimentava, e Edward viu que seu pulso estava muito inchado. Ela estava com o pulso torcido. Nas suas pernas, a calça jeans tapava os machucados. O moletom rosa estava totalmente sujo, tomado pelo sangue. Em sua barriga, provavelmente havia alguns cortes. Ela gemeu novamente quando Josh a pôs no sofá.

Edward olhou nos olhos dela, e não pode ver mais aquela confiança que havia em alguns dias atrás. Havia apenas dor, mágoa, e tristeza. Seus olhos estavam opacos. Seu corpo estava detonado. Edward nem queria imaginar como estava o psicológico.

— Você exagerou, Mica! — Josh falou se sentando ao lado de Samantha.

— O que foi, vai querer ajudá-la agora? — Mica falou passando a mão nos cabelos bagunçados de Edward.

Samantha fechou os olhos com força tentando evitar o nojo que estava sentindo ao ver Mica e Edward aos beijos. Também fechou, em uma forma de falar que estava com dor, para ver se Edward percebia algo. Mas foi em vão, ele apenas ficou aceitando os carinho que Mica lhe dava, e as vezes, Josh também bufava ao ver aquelas imagens. Samantha acabou deixando sua cabeça cair para trás e suspirou. Mica havia batido nela, mais do que nos outros dias.

Dessa vez ela estava com salto, então, conseguiu a ferir mais ainda com chutes com a ponta do sapato. Ou pisando em cima dela, com a ponta do salto. Havia pegado sua mão e torcida fortemente. Seu pulso estava doendo muito, e ela não conseguia movimentar sua mão. Várias unhas suas estavam quebradas e algumas sangravam. Seus cabelos estavam todos bagunçados e seus lábios estavam inchados. Ela estava terrível!

E o pior, era que Edward estava se segurando para não correr para o seu lado e carregá-la imediatamente para o hospital mais próximo que tivesse perto daquela maldita casa.

Antes que Edward pudesse fazer outra coisa, Mica colou novamente seus lábios nos dele e logo foi invadindo sua boca. Mas sua cabeça ainda estava no estado em que a morena sentada a sua frente estava. Ele a ouviu suspirar mas ainda continuou beijando Mica para evitar uma possível pergunta do motivo dele ter parado o beijo antes dela descolar a boca dos dois.

Josh, ao lado de Isabella a fitava com pena. Mas Isabella ignorava, assim como tentava ignorar Mica e Edward aos beijos. Sem sucesso. O beijo em que o _casal_ estava dando a incomodava e a machucava mais do que todo o seu corpo machucado. Josh suspirou. Edward e Mica se separaram do beijo e a sala ficou em completo silencio. James ainda não havia voltado do banheiro. Provavelmente havia recebido alguma ligação importante.

— Você vai desmaiar? — Josh perguntou vendo que Samantha estava com o olhar perdido.

— Não sei. — ela sussurrou.

Josh, se aproximou mais dela e Edward ficou rígido. Josh colocou as mãos atrás nas costas dela e botou uma almofada no encosto do sofá. A deitou lenta e cuidadosamente. Isabella fechou os olhos, mas ainda estava consciente. Respirava e inspirava em silencio e com os olhos fechados tentando evitar de ver os olhos de Edward. Um Edward que estava rígido e fuzilando Josh com o olhar. Um Edward ciumento.

— Por favor... — Samantha sussurrou com a voz entrecortada. — Me dêem apenas um copo de água.

— Certo. — Josh disse antes de Edward se quer abrir a boca.

Josh se levantou e caminhou rapidamente até a cozinha. Mica continuava brincando distraidamente com os cabelos de Edward, parecendo não se importar com o que estava acontecendo na sua volta. Edward apenas olhava para Samantha tentando dizer que não podia ir até ela, mas ela não o olhava. Pelo pouco que ele a conhecia, poderia dizer que além da dor, algo mais estava fazendo ela sofrer.

Ele não queria saber a resposta.

Segundos depois, Josh chegou com um copo de água. Deu para ela, que estava com as mãos tremendo e bebericou lentamente. Entregou o copo com dificuldade até Josh e voltou a se deitar. Lançou um olhar de "obrigada" à Josh que foi até a cozinha e depositou o copo dentro da pia. Nem se quer Josh estava agüentando tamanha crueldade que Mica havia feito com Samantha.

— Certo. Até mais. — A voz de James adentrou o local. Isabella estremeceu. — E então, onde está nossa querida seqüestrada?

— Ali na sala. — Josh respondeu e James caminhou em passos largos até a sala. Ansioso para ver sua vitima.

Isabella gemeu de dor novamente. James adentrou a sala olhando para todos os lados e parou quando viu uma mulher deitada com os cabelos bagunçados e muito magra. Caminhou até a outra ponta do sofá para ficar de frente com ela e o sorriso irônico que estava em seus lábios sumiu completamente. Ficou encarando Isabella por alguns minutos seriamente, até que olhou para Edward e Mica.

— Onde está Samantha? — James rosnou.

— Ah não James, está bem na sua frente. — Mica respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

— Essa não é Samantha, Mica. — James respondeu vermelho de raiva. — Essa **não **é Samantha.

— Como assim, não é Samantha? — Josh perguntou surpreso.

— Simples. Vocês seqüestraram e maltrataram completamente outra pessoa da que eu mandei, Josh. — Respondeu James gritando.

Isabella começou a perder suas forças.

— Como não é ela, James? — Edward perguntou tirando Mica brutalmente de seu colo. — Você pediu Samantha Drew, aí está Samantha Drew. — Edward falou apontando firmemente para Isabella deitada no sofá.

— Não Edward, essa **não** é Samantha Drew. Vocês foram burros e incompetentes a ponto de seqüestrar e maltratar a pessoa que não faz mínima idéia de que está aqui. Vocês são muito burros, porra! — James gritou a ultima frase.

Todos estavam chocados demais para dizer alguma coisa. Isabella já não conseguia mais raciocinar onde estavam, o que ouvir, o que estava acontecendo. Suas pálpebras estavam começando a pesar e seu corpo estava mole demais. Alguns segundos depois, fechou os olhos e caiu em profunda escuridão.

Ela havia desmaiado.

**Fim do Sétimo capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>EEEE AGORA? VISH...<strong>

**Comentem!**

**Beijos**


End file.
